


Snow day

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, OC, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: You always want to spend your time with Martin
Relationships: Martin/reader
Kudos: 3





	Snow day

The second you made it out of bed, you immediately bolted towards the window. There was a snowstorm last night-- the first snow of the year, and it rolled in with a resounding bang. All throughout the night you resisted the urge to get up and see for yourself. You listened to the wind as it howled over the rooftops. Gusts of hale beading against the glass. You used to not be much of a fan of winter, everything seemed so cold and still. It didn't help that you chilled easily, even before the snow you’d have to leave the house with several layers.You couldn’t place when you started to accept it… maybe it was because you liked to shovel. Just another mindless task you could immerse in and be completely devoid of all thought. This winter it was different, you already planned the first snowfall, you were going to spend it with your best friend.

You had only known Martin for a couple of months, but in those months the two of you became close. Close to the point and so quickly-- that you barely remember your life before he entered it. In a way you knew it might be unhealthy, you grew attached to people quite easily. But Martin was different, you could tell that he really wanted to be there. He never demanded anything from you. From the very beginning it was clear, he really needed a friend. You knew how his cousin treated him and you loathed the idea of him living there. You tried to get him out as much as you could especially in the summer, beneath the sun he finally seemed free. The two of you would walk together beneath the trees, you’d watch as he’d leap up grasping branches. So exhilarated and content to be anywhere else but home -- more so he was exhilarated to be around you. 

You reach for the phone, fingers moving in a practiced sequence over the dial pad. The aount of times the two of you had phoned eachother, you could easily dial his number in the dark. 

“”Hello?” He sounded groggy, but you were actually glad that he picked up. You hated being passed over through Cuda. You could always hear him berating him in the background.

“Martin?! What are you doing later?”

“Y/n?” he mumbles groggily

“Shit, I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“ Yeah, no it’s fine, wha- What time is it?”

“Martin, go look outside!”

“What?” 

“Go! Go look outside!”

You can hear the faint rustle of the bedspread and a random ‘’ohf..” as he trips over something. Silence for at least thirty seconds before he reaches for the phone.

“It’s so pretty…”

“Yes!”

“I might have to shovel”

“Pfft eventually, hey do you work today--no Im--”

You could hear a familiar thud over the line… Cuda’s cane banging on the floor. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes-- suppressing the urge to curse him over the phone. 

“Martin! Come down for breakfast! After this you must shovel.”

Your nails dug into your palms, you truly hated the man-- You didn’t trust Martin living in that house. You made it your prerogative, someday the two of you would leave together. He would no longer have to be so afraid.

“I heard…”

“Sorry..” 

“No it’s okay, what time does he leave? I’ll help you.”

“Eight thirty, and no you don’t have to…” 

“I want to! Besides, I’ll try and make it fun.”

~~~~~~~~~

It was about nine fifteen when you arrived, a cheery smile, shovel in hand. Martin watches as you kick your boots along the mat, dusting away the excess snow. You throw your hat on the counter carelessly, running a deft hand through your hair. At times, he couldn't believe he had a friend like you. He wanted to carry your presence with him everywhere, But instead he settled with cherishing your time in snippets. Each moment with you was time well spent.

The second the two of you left the back door, you were greeted with massive amounts of.. White. Snowdrifts over the shrubs and statues, even the abandoned doghouse. 

“Well shit…”

He snorts in amusement. “Yeah…”

“And he expects all this cleaned up by when?”

“Seven thirty… when he gets back home from work.”

You roll your eyes, already aware that you had a penchant for shoveling. It was almost like a second workout. The two of you would have the yard clean alright.. In fact, you hoped the old man just might slip. 

“We’ll have it done by four, but first…” You eagerly reach for his hand. He almost trips down the steps.

~~~~

Perfect. This was your idea of perfection, after a storm the skies were exceedingly bright. Not a cloud in sight, but the ski was painted bright blue, rays of sunlight warms your face. You had finally managed to catch your breath after an extensive chase around the yard. The second the first ball of snow hit your chest, it was most definitely on! 

You were only asking him a simple question and the ball of ice collides with your parka. 

“Wha?”

He was laughing, already laughing-- immediately ducking out of your view. 

That little shit! The chase was on, you were already forming a ball of snow in your hand.

“Hey!” you heard a voice from behind you, the second you turn around, another ball right against your chin. 

“What on earth? How was he actually”

“Ow!” 

You dart after him, boot grips slipping over the slosh but you didn’t seem to care. You didn’t stop until he was actually in your reach, you lunge forward tackling him to the ground. He lets out a startled gasp laughter cut short , muffled by the snow. You crush the snowball against his head all the while he thrashes against you. “I--Imm sorry!” He laughs. You pelt him again, making sure to dust the snow into his hair.. “No you’re not!”

~~~

“Now get up… check it out.”

Your eyes land on the shape in front of you laughter, already brewing in your chest.

“Martin, you're supposed to move your legs!”

“It looks--You said angel, see there are the wings…” 

“Snow Angel, Martin, it’s supposed to look…” You take a moment to point to yours. “He’s supposed to have legs..yeah?

You were laughing uncontrollably now and you couldn't understand why. He opened his mouth to speak, but refrained… were you making fun of him?

He rolled his eyes, picking up another wad of snow, forming it tightly between gloved hands.

“Hey, y/n” all the while you continue to cackle wildly. You had no idea why you were laughing so hard, it must have been something in the air. You didn't want him to feel bad, but in the moment,was perfectly hilarious.

“H-h-- Hhe doesn't even have leg-- Oww! What?” The force of the snowball knocks you sideway. 

In an instant, he’s on top of you pinning you to the snow covered ground. “It is a snowman! Say it!” 

“No!” 

“Just say it!!” he gently rubs a hand full of snow over your head.

“Okayyy!”

~~~

The hours pass, and the sun shifts-- you soon start to realise how much time the two of you had spent outside. Every hour spent with Martin always felt like mere seconds. The hours apart bled into days. There was still the matter of shoveling the driveway, the two of you quickly started on the task. Still talking in between, laughing with each other-- you actually finished up in less than an hour. 

As you ascended up the steps of the back porch, there was always a small bout of silence. The two of you never wanted to be away from each other, and always had to come up with a reason to stay. Why was that? You were friends. You were supposed to want to be around eachother. But still after every interaction, at least on your part-- you wanted to stay with him for just a bit longer. You wanted to make sure he was okay. You wanted to---

His hands were rubbing over your arms, brushing the snow from your face, and out of your eyes. “Hey… you should come inside. We’ve got cocoa, you’re really freezing”


End file.
